Episode 6167 (21st November 2005)
Plot Fiz tries to please Kirk by bringing him a shirt she's washed and ironed. Her plan backfires when Kirk erupts, saying she's even trying to tell him what to wear now. Norris insists on giving Dev marital advice. Dev is left feeling worse than ever. Keith is livid to hear that every one of the Christmas pork orders has been cancelled. Emily was one of Keith's customers. She tells Sally that she admires Rosie for the courage of her convictions and she'll go far in life. Dev is choked up as Tracy enjoys goading him about his failed marriage. Tyrone tells Fiz that nothing's going on with Kirk and Molly, and advises her to go easy on Kirk. She tells Kirk that she'll do things his way from now on. Jason is dismissive when David tries to blackmail him again. David loses his temper and lunges at Jason, but as Jason tries to hold him off, David falls to the ground. Gail's furious when David says that Jason attacked him. She calls the police. Charlie questions Jason about the fight, but Jason plays dumb. Eileen drags him out of the Rovers to explain his actions at home, with a curious Violet following. The police arrive to question Jason. Gail is hot on their tail and a slanging match with Eileen breaks out. Phil arrives and confirms Jason's story, much to Gail's embarrassment. Rosie and Craig are horrified to hear that Keith has sold the pigs to Fred. Molly persuades Kirk that Fiz is manipulating him. He tells Fiz that he needs some space. A visibly upset Fiz agrees to give it to him. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Police Constable - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Comptons Notes *This episode was transmitted at 10.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David grows increasingly sorry for himself, feeling rejected by his absent father and jealous of his mother's new relationship with Phil; and Molly is disappointed to hear Fiz and Kirk have made up. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,750,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns